Anastasia Stark
by Slayer Comatose
Summary: Anastasia Stark, for the most part, has come to accept her father's life will be in constant danger (not really). However, what she cannot accepted is that the so-called "Avengers" attempt to make her father out to be villainous scum. With them now invading their privacy, she has sworn to protect her father. No matter what she has to accomplish this goal. (I don't own the Avengers)


Anastasia Maria Stark had, for the most part, come to accept that her father's life would almost constantly be endangered. The months that he had been missing followed by the betrayal of someone she viewed as a grandfather for years had affected both of them - her father more than herself. Still, she had done what she could to comfort him in this time of distress.

She knew her father, despite his tough and condescending attitude, was fragile. Which was why she had taken it upon herself to protect him when it was required. Even if she had to make people "disappear". She would comfort him during his many panic attacks, and had coaxed him into going to see a doctor, who had diagnosed him with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or P.T.S.D for short. He was proscribed medication that either Rhodey, Pepper or herself made sure he took when required.

She knew the so-called "Avengers" - except for Bruce Banner, also referred to as "the Hulk" - could not see past her father's protective act of being unbreakable. They talked down to him, insulted him and all in all just treated him as though he were less than human. She could not help but wonder if this was due to the fact he lacked a human heart; a fact that had won him the nickname "The Merchant of Death".

She sincerely hoped that these so-called heroes would never have to step foot within their home as she was sure her poor father would not be able to handle it. However, if there was a God, it seemed that they hated her, for her hope was destroyed.

She had been working on an I.T project for the high-school she was attending when Tony had entered the house, a troubled expression on his face. When he noticed Anastasia was there, he forced a smile. It was not a very convincing one, and she knew immediately that something was wrong.

She saved the project and closed her laptop, placing it beside her while mentally promising to return to it after they had a conversation about what was bothering him.

"What's the matter, dad?" She questioned, walking over to him. Her father was taller than her - she barely reached his shoulders. However, in almost every other aspect, they were alike.

Her hair was brown like his, her eyes were the same colour and their skin-tones were the same. She has also been gifted with his high intelligence - which had so far gotten her far in life.

Yet, despite his obvious distress, he smiled for her. "Nothing, 'Stasia!" He promised falsely, to which she fixed him with a glare for being dishonest with her. She knew he was attempting to use her nickname as a means into sweet-talking her out of questioning him. It did not work.

He sighed and submitted, dropping onto the settee. He looked exhausted and vunrable, slouching as he sat. "I can't do it, 'Stasia," He told her weakly. "I can't - he wants - ," Anastasia rushed over to the man and sat beside him.

"Calm down, dad," She told him. "What's up? Why are you upset?" He looked ready to breakdown sobbing. This increased the worry she felt.

"Fury wants them to move into here," There was no need to clarify who 'they' were. His voice was shaky and unstable. "And. . .and I don't want them to, 'Stasia. But I don't really get an opinion in all of this," His voice turned bitter and spiteful. "And when it's announced, they have the fucking audacity to tell me not to bring any 'floozies' over as it was a place of serious business!"

Anastasia grit her teeth, her jaw clenched as tightly as her fists. But she knew getting angry would do nothing. She took a calming breath of her own, and turned to her father with a sweet smile.

"Why don't I make us some popcorn and we can watch a movie?" She offered in coaxing voice. This seemed to work in calming her father. "It can be any movie you want. How does that sound?" He seemed conflicted, but nodded in agreement.

"Great! Jarvis, can you bring up the movie list please?"

"Of course, miss Stark."

After Tony had picked a movie - one Anastasia had never heard of - and she had prepared the popcorn, they sat down together. Anastasia glanced at her laptop, but decided it could wait.

Family came first, after all.


End file.
